Die große Liebe auf Umwegen
by sweet-dream-girly
Summary: Harry hat sich verliebt...und genau in ihn...aber lest selbst )


Die große Liebe auf Umwegen  
  
Harry ging gerade zu Kräuterkunde. Da sah er ihn. Er lehnte lässig an der Wand. Er ging auf ihn zu. Er presste ihn an die Wand und empfand ein starkes Bedürfnis ihn an gewissen Stellen anzufassen. Harry küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und spielte mit seiner Zunge. Er fuhr ihm durch sein blondes Haar und küsste sich an seinem Hals entlang. Er biss ihn zärtlich aber auch feste, wo sich auch gleich ein dicker Knutschfleck bildete. Und plötzlich spürte er, dass sich was in seiner Hose regte. Harry war sehr erregt und drückte ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. „Oh Draco, ich liebe dich so sehr.", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr und knabberte zärtlich daran. „Ich dich doch auch, Harry!", entgegnete er ihm und fuhr mit seiner Hand über seinen Rücken. Harry streifte ihm seinen Umhang vom Körper und warf ihn auf den Boden. Er tat es ihm gleich und krallte sich in seinen Rücken. Harry spürte etwas hartes in Draco's Hose und zog ihm sein Shirt aus. Draco zog es ihm ebenfalls aus und machte sich an seinem Reißverschluss zu schaffen. Als er ihn endlich aufbekommen hatte, streifte er ihm seine Hose von seinem Unterkörper und stöhnte kurz auf. Harry atmete laut und rang nach Luft als Draco langsam mit seiner Hand in seine Boxershorts fuhr. Harry konnte nicht mehr klar denken und presste sich fest an ihn. Draco nahm sein Glied in die Hand und rieb fest und schnell daran. Harry gab ein lautes Stöhnen von sich und küsste ihn wild. Draco bückte sich und zog Harry die Boxershorts aus. Er nahm sein Glied in den Mund und umspielte es mit seiner Zunge. Er befühlte seine Hoden und streichelte ihn sanft. Harry zog ihn hoch und entledigte ihn seiner Klamotten. Er drückte ihn bäuchlinks auf das Lehrerpult und stieß sein steifes Glied in seinen Hintern. Harry bewegte sich schnell in ihm. „Oh Harry.", stöhnte Draco, der kaum noch Luft vor Erregung bekam. „Tiefer Harry, tiefer.", befahl er ihm. Er stieß ihn noch weiter rein. Gleich darauf ertönte Draco's stöhnende Stimme abermals. „Schneller, schneller."Harry tat es und bewegte sich noch schneller in ihm. Dabei küsste er Draco's Rücken und fuhr ihm mit der Zunge darüber. Plötzlich ergoss er sich in ihm und auch Draco kam zum Orgasmus. Harry zog ihn raus. Sogleich stand Draco auf und drückte ihn auf das Lehrerpult und machte es ihm nach. Sie verspürten beide große Lust und stöhnten. Sie rangen beide nach Luft und atmeten schnell. Sie schwitzen beide. Draco zog sein Glied raus und sie streichelten sich noch eine Weile. Dann zogen sie sich wieder an und verließen das Klassenzimmer. „Es war wunderschön,", grinste Harry. Draco nickte zustimmend und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase. Er rannte davon und winkte Harry zum Abschied.  
  
Harry betrat die große Halle. Die meisten saßen schon an den Tischen und aßen. Harry setzte sich neben Ron der viel zu viel Essen in sich reinstopfte. Er nahm sich von dem Kartoffelsalat und ein Würstchen, was ihn stark an etwas anderes erinnerte. Er blickte zum Sytherintisch, doch Draco war nicht da. Harry aß langsam und dachte über alles nach was geschehen war. „Chrm chrm., ich möchte was bekannt geben.", sagte eine Harry sehr vertraute Stimme am neben dem Lehrertisch in ein Micro. Harry blickte verdutzt auf und sah dass Draco vorne stand und ihn anblickte. Alle Schüler starrten ihn an und auch die Lehrer sahen etwas verwirrt aus. Draco fuhr fort. „Ich möchte hier dem liebsten Menschen den ich kenne sagen wie sehr ich ihn liebe und dass ich diese Person nie verlieren möchte. Harryschatz kommst du bitte nach vorne."Harry wurde knallrot und ihm war die ganze Sache ziemlich peinlich, da ihn jetzt alle anstarrten. Harry ging zögernd nach vorne. Er hatte Draco erreicht und er nahm ihn an die Hand. „Wir sind sehr froh darüber dass wir uns endlich outen konnten.", rief Draco überglücklich. Alle Schüler krümmten sich vor lachen...  
  
Harry wachte schweißnass in seinem Bett auf. Er blickte durch den Schlafsaal. Niemand war wach. Es musst mitten in der Nacht sein. Er atmete auf. Es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen. Doch wieso fühlte sich sein Hintern so seltsam an?!  
  
Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch *lol* diese Geschichte haben meine Schwester, meine Freundin und ich geschrieben. Wir freuen uns über Reviews und hoffen auch dass ihr welche schreibt =) 


End file.
